Mission To Earth (Re-Uploaded)
by little talula
Summary: Bloom goes home for the holidays and to help the boys on a mission, but with relatives coming over Bloom must juggle family time and helping the boys on the mission. Can handle it while keeping her magic a secret? Disclaimer: I do not own the show all rights reserved to their proper owner.
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club

Mission To Earth

Summary: Bloom goes home for the holidays and to help the boys on a mission, but with relatives coming over Bloom must juggle family time and helping the boys on the mission. Can handle it while keeping her magic a secret?

Chapter 1

Red Fountain Assignment

Summary: Bloom runs a message for Ms. Faragonda to Red Fountain. While there she learns about the specialists going to Earth.

~Alphea~

Bloom was walking around the quad alone. Her friends were out at the mall and she decided to stay home.

"Bloom" Her name was called from the distance. She turned around to see Ms. Faragonda. waiting for her on the steps with an envelope in her hand.

"Yes?" Bloom answered.

"I want you to bring this Red Fountain for me." She said handing Bloom the envelope.

"Ok but why me?" she asked.

"Because you seemed to be not busy and I told Saladin I would have a student bring the note over." The head mistress explained.

"Ok" Bloom said. Faragonda noticed Mirta walking by and called the girl over.

"Yes?" The girl asked walking up next to Bloom.

"Would you go to Red Fountain with Boom?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes" Mirta answered and the two were dismissed.

~Red Fountain~

Sky and his friends were walking to the assembly room for an announcement.

"Ok what's the assembly on this time?" Riven asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Brandon answered.

"I think he said something about a mission coming up on another realm." Timmy said.

"You know where?" Sky asked. Timmy shook his head no. The boys entered the assembly room and sat in the front row.

~Bloom and Mirta~

The two girls were walking through the woods and were talking. They soon stopped at Red Fountain.

"This is going to be awkward. " Mirta said.

"Why you've been here before?" Bloom said.

"I know I mean not on a school day." Mirta answered. "Son't worry we'll feel the awkwardness together." Bloom said and walked through the front entrance.

~Assembly~

Saladin had just announced that the mission would be on Earth. The boys started talking and hoping they wouldn't be picked to go there.

"The only time we were there was to help Stella." Brandon said.

"Yeah and we did not learn much about their culture there." Sky said.

"OK so who would go?" The professor asked. No one in the room raised their hands.

"Ok I'll pick some one." He said. The boys looked around the room to see who would be picked.

"Well since Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven were on Earth for a mission a few years ago, two of them will go on the mission." He concluded. The boys said nothing and looked over towards the door when they heard it open. Everyone saw Bloom and Mirta at the doorway.

~Bloom and Mirta~

When they got to the right room they opened the doors and saw all the boys of red fountain looking at them.

"This is awkward" Mirta whispered to Bloom.

"Yep" Bloom answered then walked across the stage over to the professor.

"A message form Faragonda." Bloom said handing him the envelope. Mirta hurried across the stage and ran next to Bloom. While waiting for a response Mirta looked at the huge board and saw facts on some realm written in huge fonts.

"Bloom check out what's written on board." She whispered to her friend. Bloom turned around and examined the board on the realm they were talking about. She skimmed the board until she saw one word that interested her. Earth.

Author's notes:

~Hope you guys like it let me know if I should continue and feel free to help me along the way. This is my first story so be nice because I'm new at this.

~This is a rewrite from before. I deleted it because I saw a story that appeared similar to mine but it's not. So I'm bringing the story back and editing it along the way.

~This story will slowly put up as I work on the other ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lesson

Summary: Bloom tells the specialists some facts on Earth. Two boys are picked to go to Earth.

Last Time: Bloom turned around and examined the board on the realm they were talking about. She skimmed the board until she saw one word that interested her. Earth.

Saladine quickly read the papers and signed it then gave it back to Bloom. She and her friend were about to leave when they were stopped at the doorway.

"I was wondering if you two knew anything on Earth. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Well there's lots to tell you which could take or days" Bloom said as she turned around and walked back to the stage.

"Umm one thing is the slow pace there. They don't have magic or same technology that we use.

"We're kind of one step ahead of them with technology so somethings there might not work there may look different from what we have." Bloom said trying to come up with things off the back of her head. She looked around the room and saw Timmy sitting in the front row which gave her an idea.

"Uh Timmy can you up here." Bloom asked him. He looked at his friends then walked on stage.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Bloom quietly.

"Just follow my lead." She answered.

"Like I said with technology Earth is simpler than ours example cell phones." she continued holding up two cellphones. One was a flip cover with a small screen. The other one had no cover and had a lot more features.

"Can you take apart cell phones?" Bloom asked him quietly. Timmy nodded.

"Ok Timmy will take apart these cellphones to show how different the wiring is." Bloom said. She handed him the simpler cellphone. Timmy took the battery out of the cellphone then connected the wiring to the big screen so everyone could see what it looked like.

"This is your basic cellphone from Earth." Bloom stated. Then Timmy took apart her new cellphone that the girls got her when she first came.

"And this is the cellphone from this world that most of us use." Bloom said. Timmy put the cellphones back together. He handed Bloom her new phone as it went off. Bloom looked at the phone and quickly answered.

""What? I'm busy. Yes, I'll call you later, and we can go over the details, got to go, bye." Bloom said into the phone. She hung up the phone quickly to see everyone staring at her.

"As you can see I can contact people on earth and they can us but they can't do that with my old cellphone which doesn't even work here well I better head back. If any questions just ask me." Bloom said and walked of stage. The boys watched the two girls leave the room. Sky stood up from his seat watching his girlfriend leave. Brandon go up to stop his friend from leaving.

"Sky, Brandon thank you for volunteering yourselves on this mission. Saladine said. "WHAT?!" The two boys yelled.

REALLY SHORT CHAPTER HERE.

Author's note:

~So I'm changing the story, to make Bloom already planning to go to Earth, but now given the mission instead of her skipping the holiday for an exam. Also I might have the boys tagging along with her, instead of them frequently visiting her.

~The sequel to Secrets and Lies is officially being worked on. The first chapter should be up by the end of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Persuasion

Summary: Sky comes up with an idea and tries to convince Saladene to go along with it. "Will it work?

Last time: . "Sky, Brandon thank you for volunteering yourselves on this mission." Saladene said. "WHAT?!" The two boys yelled.

The assembly was over everyone left except for Sky and Brandon who were assigned to go on the mission.

"Come to my office tomorrow to talk about the mission." Saladene told them then dismissed them.

"Did you have to stand up when you saw Bloom leaving?" Brandon asked his best friend.

"Well if Stella was here would you do it too?" Sky asked back. Brandon said nothing.

"Thought so" Sky said.

"Don't worry I would too if I saw Flora." Helia said.

"Same with Tecna" Timmy said.

"I wouldn't" Riven said.

"Yes you would." Brandon said.

"It's just a natural thing since we all got girlfriends. We would do anything to spend time with them. Its shown through studies." Sky said.

"Where did you see that?" Timmy asked.

"From Bloom I snooped through her Earth teen magazines once when she was reading them the day I met her in the park." Sky confessed.

"She let you read her magazines?" Helia asked.

"No I poked at it when she wasn't looking." Sky confessed.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Nebu asked walking up to his friends.

"Sky was poking through Bloom's Earth magazines." Brandon. said.

"He does not need to know that." Sky shouted at his friend

"Bloom's from Earth?" Nebu asked.

"Yah Riven, Timmy, Sky and I actually met her there a few years ago when we were helping Stella." Brandon said.

"It was before she knew about Alphea or that she had powers." Timmy said.

"She told me her parents found her with a shield then after she was adopted since then her powers never came back until a few years ago when she met Stella." Sky said.

"I forget she's from Earth sometimes you know just seeing her hanging out with the girls and doing missions with us makes you forget she lived on a planet where no magic exists." Timmy said.

"Ok if Bloom didn't see you go through her magazines what was she doing?" Helia asked.

"On the phone. Her parents called telling her about some holiday that she's going home for soon." Sky explained.

"What did she say?" Brandon.

"Not sure, but I guess it's going to be a big family thing this year." Sky said.

"So this week is the week she's going home?" Brandon asked.

"Yes" Sky answered.

"I have a plan just follow my lead tomorrow." Brandon said walking away with his friend.

"Whatever they come up with can't be good." Timmy said. The boys thought for a minute.

"You don't think.." Helia asked.

"Their plan involves Bloom?" Riven cut in.

"Going to Earth?" Timmy finished.

"Well then we're all on the same page here." Riven said.

~The Next Day~

Sky and Brandon were in Saladine's office waiting to tell him their plan.

"Ok boys let's talk about the mission." Saladine began.

"We actually have an idea." Brandon said.

"We think Bloom should go and do this mission. Sir she knows about Earth more than any of us in the school. She's grown up there before she knew about Magix and Alphea." Sky explained.

"She has family there and that's how we actually met her a few years ago from helping Stella on a mission." Brandon said.

"It would make sense for her to go instead of us where we will make complete fools of ourselves for not knowing the place." Brandon said.

"You can talk to Faragonda she knows about it as well." Sky said. Saladine thought for a minute.

"I will talk to Faragonda and see what she think, but that does not mean that you're off the hook." Saladene said and left his office.

"Ok" Sky said.

"Well that went well." Brandon said.

Will it work? Third Chapter done and longer than the last.

Author's notes:

Again, re-editing the story so Bloom was able to go to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB!

Chapter 4

Summary: Saladine and all the teachers from the schools talks about sending Bloom to Earth for the mission, then they talk with Bloom about it.

Saladine walked into Faragonda's office for a meeting with the other teacher from Alphea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower.

"What's the latest report with Valtor?" Faragonda asked.

"Beside turning my students into zombies nothing." Ms. Griffon said.

"My boys are working on helping and besides we just learned he's going to Earth to search for something. there." Saladine said.

"So who's going?" Faragonda asked.

"Brandon and Sky but they're suggesting Bloom goes instead of them." Saladine said.

"Bloom why her?" Griselda asked.

"Sky said that Bloom grew up there and has family there." He answered.

"Seems reasonable to send her than have the boys make a fool of themselves there." Griffin said.

"Well this choice is mainly up to Faragonds." Wizgiz said.

"I can persuade her to do it. She's already going there next week for a holiday. Maybe we can have her leave earlier." Faragonda said.

"Even if she doesn't Sky and Brandon are willing to do their assignment." Saladine said.

"Willing?" Griselda asked.

"Well no but they will do it." He answered.

"Even if Bloom agrees to it then what will they do?" Avalon asked.

"Then they will still help her locate what we need and go to Earth if she needs their help." Saladine answered.

"Now we will all talk to her about it." Faragonda said. Bloom was with her friends when Libby flew into the room with a letter under her feet.

"Hey Libby what's up?" Flora asked.

"Faragonda needs Bloom in her office the other teachers are there as well." Libby said panting.

"What did you wrong?" Stella asked.

"Nothing." Bloom answered and left their dorm with the door slamming behind her. The girls looked at each other then frowned at at Stella who said nothing. Bloom went to the meeting room and knocked on the door. she entered and saw all the teachers sitting at a long table.

"Ok what's going on?" Bloom asked. She looked over at Faragonda for the answered.

"A couple of my students suggested that you do a mission for us on Earth in place of them." Saladine answered.

"I'm going to kill them." Bloom said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Faragonda asked.

"Nothing where on Earth exactly?" Bloom said.

"They believe in Gardenia where yo live." He answered.

"So you don't know if that's true or not?" Bloom asked.

"Well if not in that town then it's around there. " He answered.

"You don't have to agree to it yet I'll have some boys come and get you tomorrow so you can learn more about it then you can decide." Saladine said.

"Fine I'll see what the mission is." Bloom said.

"Thank you" Saladine said. Bloom left the office in time for her phone to ring.

"Hello? Hey mom I think there might be a change in plans for the holiday." Bloom said and walked down the hallway.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked over the phone.

"Not really sure yet, but I might be bringing home some friends with me. I'll let you know tomorrow." Bloom said.

So how will Bloom get back at the boys for pulling into this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary Bloom goes to Red Fountain to learn more about the mission. After she starts hiding secrets from her friends and lies to them a lot.

Last time: Bloom learns the boys put her up for an assignments and agrees to find out what it is about.

The next day during class Bloom, Layla, Stella and Flora were working on an assignment for Avalon. Bloom had just finished her work when there was a knock on the door. The class looked up and saw Griselda.

"Faragonda needs Bloom for an important assignment." She said poking her head in the doorway. Bloom grabbed her books and handed in the assignment. She walked into the hallway and found Brandon leaning against the wall in his hero uniform.

"I just need to go to the dorm quickly." She told Brandon.

"Ok me outside in the quad." Brandon said turning around and walking in the opposite direction of where Bloom needed to be. Bloom burst into her dorm and quickly went into her room.

"Grabbing her cellphone and a shoulder strap bag.

"Bloom what's going on." A voice stopped Bloom before as she was about to open the door.

"I need to do something for Faragonda so I might not be back until after classes ok?" She told Lockette.

"Ok Bloom I'll let the others know." The pixie answered.

"Thanks I'll be back soon bye." Bloom said patting her friend's head then left the dorm. Bloom ran out to the quad and saw Brandon with the squad ship. She climbed on and saw Timmy and Helia inside.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom." Helia answered back.

"Ok next stop Red Fountain." Timmy said taking off.

"Sky and Brandon got you involved in this" Helia said.

"Hey" Brandon shouted.

"What you two planned on doing this after you were both assigned to the mission." Helia answered. The two got into an argument and continued until they reached the school. Timmy and Bloom both got off following the two arguing boys.

"What's happening?" Riven asked. He was waiting for them to arrive.

"Helia told Bloom whose idea this was and now they're arguing." Timmy said.

"From that point until we got here they've been arguing nonstop." Bloom finished.

"I see" Riven said. They started walking to Saladine's office listening to Brandon and Helia arguing behind them.

"Thirty minutes a new record." Timmy said.

"Think Sky will join the fight when he finds out?" Bloom asked.

"Let's hope not." Riven answered. The three walked ahead of Brandon and Helia trying to ignore the argument. The group stop when we reached the door to Saladine's office.

"Should we go in with them arguing?" Bloom asked.

"I think we can do without the argument." Riven answered.

"So how do we stop them?" Timmy asked.

"Knock it off you two. Let's get this meeting over with then you can continue fighting." Riven yelled at his friends. Bloom pushed the door open and walked in to find Sky and Saladine waiting for them. Riven followed with Timmy trying to control Helia and Brandon from arguing.

"Sorry for the wait we had to control some students." Timmy said looking over at Helia and Brandon who had tape across their mouths.

"What did you do to them?" Sky asked.

"Taped their mouthes so they wouldn't continue arguing." Timmy answered.

"Yah but they could rip the tape off their mouthes with their hands." Bloom said.

"Not unless you have handcuffs." Timmy replied spinning the two boys around.

"And their weapons?" Sky asked.

"Confiscated them so they couldn't hurt each other." Timmy said

. "You do know when they you take the tape off their mouthes it will hurt." Bloom said.

"Not unless you use magic." Timmy said.

"Can we get serious here? Bloom take the tape off of Helia and Brandon." Saladene said.

"Yes sir." Bloom answered pointing her finger to the tape. She moved her finger in a horizontal line watching the tape do the the same thing across the boys mouthes pealing off slowly until it fell on the floor.

"Timmy now take off the handcuffs and give them back their weapons." Saladine said. Timmy sighed and did as told. After Brandon and Helia were free they started attacking Timmy who just handcuffed them.

"So what was the argument about?" Sky asked.

"You don't want to know." Riven said.

"Follow me and I will tell you what's going on while these three continue their argument." Saladine said leading Bloom, Riven and Sky out of his office.

"So what do we do with the other three?" Sky asked.

"Leave them alone we can fill them in later." Riven said.

"What was the argument about?" Sky asked.

"I rather not tell you now." Bloom said. They went to a classroom to talk about the mission.

"Ok Bloom we figure that what what Valtor is looking for is right here." Saladine said pointing to a town on the map.

"Gardenia right where I live." Bloom said.

"Right now we don't know what Valtor wants or whose holding the thing he needs.

"The six of you boys will go there and try to locate the object and bring it back here before Valtor does." Saladine said.

"So what's my job?" Bloom asked.

"You will go with them and help them with blending in as normal humans." Saladine answered. Just then the door opened revealing the three boys who were arguing now limping into the room with cuts all over their body.

"What happened?" Riven asked.

"The fight got carried away that we resorted to using our weapons." Timmy said scratching his head.

"Come in boys." Saladine said.

"Might be do able. I'll call my parents and see what can be done. I have relative coming over all six might not be able to come along." Bloom sighed pulling her phone. Bloom called the home phone and got voice mail.

"Hey it's Bloom, call as soon as you can I need to talk to you about the vacation. Bye." Bloom said before hanging up.

"Just got the machine. They're probably at work, so they'll call me back later." Bloom said.

"It's ok, just let me know what they say." Saline said.

"Yeah I will." Bloom said.

"Ok now Timmy will make so gadgets to help you." Saladine said.

"Right" Timmy answered.

"Ok but I have family coming over that don't even know I'm a fairy that can do magic." Bloom said.

"I'll modify them to look like Earth technology then but it will take a few days to research and create." Timmy said.

"I'll tell Faragonda and let her know that you agreed to do this mission. Right now why don't you kids take a break then I'll let you know what else is happening" Saladine said. The group nodded and left the room. Bloom sat outside under a tree with her notebook on her lap writing her notes out of her textbook that she kept next to her in the grass.

"Need water?" A voice asked her. She looked up and saw a hand place a water bottle in front of her.

"Thanks Sky." She said taking the bottle from his hand.

"So you found out it was my idea." Sky said sitting next to his girlfriend on the grass.

"Yeah Helia told me the minute I got on the ship which started that argument between him and Brandon." Bloom said placing the water next to her.

"You mad?" He asked.

"A little but not that far to you my magic against you." Bloom answered.

"Ok how about when the mission's over I take you out on a date." Sky said

. "OK we can plan it when I get back." She answered.

"Doing make up work?" Sky asked.

"Yep since someone got me out of class early." Bloom answered with a smile.

"Sky Bloom " Brandon called from the distance.

"Looks like we're needed" Sky said. The two got up and walked over to Brandon.

"What's up?" Bloom asked.

"Saladine said he told Faragonda and We should bring Bloom on over way over to Cloud Tower." Brandon answered. Bloom did not bother asking what was happening at Cloud Tower. She knew what had happened there. Valtor had came and took over the school turning the students there into Zombies. Her friend Mirta had witness her best friend attacking Alphea, while she was trying to protect the school with the other fairies.

"Bloom, Bloom" Sky called her name then snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She asked.

"We're leaving" He answered. leading her to the ship. The two walked over to the ship. The ride was peaceful until Bloom's phone rang again.

"You're parents?" Riven asked.

"Hello?" Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom it's mom. Just got your voice mail." Vanessa said.

"It's ok I knew you were at work. Is dad there?" Bloom said.

"Sure let me go get him." Vanessa said.

"MIKE BLOOM'S ON THE PHONE! GET DOWN HERE!" She moved the phone away from her ear as the boys turned and looked at her.

"What was that?" Riven asked.

"My mom." Bloom said.

"Mom, I'm not alone." Bloom said into the phone.

"Oh, who are you with?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm with Sky and his friends. Hold on let me go somewhere private." Bloom said. She got up off her chair whacked the boys on their heads and went into the back cargo bay of the ship.

"Ow she whacked us." Nabu said.

"Why did she do that?" Riven asked.

"Who knows." Helia said.

~In the cargo Bay~

"Ok, I'm alone." Bloom said.

"So your mom said you wanted to invite some friends along." Mike said.

"Yeah they need to go to Earth for a mission and I got volunteered as a guide." Bloom said.

"How many did you say?" Vanessa asked.

"Six." Bloom answered.

"Six? We can't house that many people especially with friends over." Mike said.

"Ok what about four." Bloom said.

"Bloom." Vanessa said.

"Three?" Bloom asked.

"That will be fine, do you know which three will be joining you?" Mike said.

"No not yet." Bloom said.

"Alright honey, we'll leave a room reserved for them." Vanessa said.

"One can room with me if needed to." Bloom said.

"If it's Sky, fine. But no funny business." Mike said.

"Yeah he will definitely be there." Bloom said.

"Do you know who would be joining him?" Vanessa asked.

"Not sure at the moment but I'll find out" Bloom said.

"And do you know when you're coming home?" Mike asked.

"Umm probably within the next few days. We're still planning it out." Bloom said.

"I guess we're all set for now. Anything else?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, I think that's it for now." Bloom said.

"Alright then we'll see you soon." Vanessa said.

"Bye Bloom love ya." Mike said.

"Love you guys too. bye." Bloom said and hung up. Bloom got up and returned to the others.

"So what did your parents say?" Sky asked.

"I can bring up to three of you home with me." Bloom said.

"So who's going?" Nabu asked.

"Well I said Sky, but I wasn't sure who the other two would be." Bloom said.

"Well if I'm going, then Brandon is coming as well." Sky said.

"Why me?" Brandon asked.

"You got her into this as well." Sky said.

"Looks like we're getting another round." Timmy said.

"Yeah but we'll miss it because we're here." Riven said.

"Thank you guys." Bloom said

. "No problem, Sky and I will come by when we have the gadgets all set. In the meantime just continue school." Timmy said.

"Ok." Bloom said.

"Oh yah and one more thing no one can know about this except for the teachers, meaning the winx club and the pixies can't know about this." Brandon said. "Ok, and you guys figure out who's going to earth with him." Bloom said pointing to Sky.

"We'll figure something out." Riven said. "

Good. I'll see you guys soon." Bloom said. She watched the ship take off again then walked in the school where she would begin to lie to her friends.

Author's notes:

Big changes:

~Switched up the phone conversation.

~And now a few of the boys are joining Bloom on Earth.

~Besides Sky, who else should join them?

~Also, updates will be coming slowly through school and work.

~Usually on the weekends I can find time to work on a story for a bit, but during the week, I usually don't touch them, plus I have multiple stories going on at once.

~So next update, will be whenever I get back to this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Almost Time

Summary: Bloom packs up and prepares to go home.

Last time: She watched the ship take off again then walked in the school where she would begin to lie to her friends.

~Alfea~

Bloom was in her room packing up for home. It was Friday afternoon and classes were over. Her friends were hanging out in the living room area outside her room. The pixies were out with the fairies chatting. She lied and said she needed to make a long phone call. Bloom paced as quietly as she could so her friends wouldn't figure out she's leaving.

"Bloom we're leaving" Flora said poking her head in the room. Bloom had quickly shoved her suitcase under her bed just as her friend was coming in.

"You need anything?" Her friend asked.

"No don't worry I'm fine. I'll just stay here and catch up on school work that I've missed." Bloom replied walking Flora over towards the door.

"Ok well we're leaving." Flora said. She opened the door to leave the dorm when she found Sky and Timmy standing in the doorway.

"What are two doing here?" Musa asked.

"We were on our way back to Redfountain when I decided to stop by for a visit and needed to talk to Bloom about something." Sky said quickly.

"And you?" Layla asked.

"Here to keep him company." Timmy said.

"Hey." Bloom Bloom asked from the doorway of her room.

"Well where're going now." Stella said leading the others out of the room. Bloom walked back into her room and pulled out suitcase from under the bed.

"Kiko why don't you see if I have everything." Bloom told her bunny.

"You won't have everything until you have your gadgets." Sky said.

"Right." Bloom said sitting on her bed.

"Ok first thing a watch." Timmy said handing the regular looking watch.

"Wow a digital watch that tells time." Bloom said looking at the thing. She pushed one of the buttons ad watched a holographic screen come on.

"Well we don't have that functioned in our watches on Earth." Bloom said.

"We'll be contacting you with this for important news and information." Timmy said.

"You'll also can contact is if needed too as well." Sky added.

"Ok next?" Bloom asked.

"Give me your cellphone" Timmy said.

"My what?" she asked.

"Cellphone it's going to upgraded." Timmy explained.

"OK" Bloom replied grabbing her phone from the nightstand and throwing it over to him.

"That's pretty much it. More will come if we feel that you need it during the mission." Sky said.

"Great" She said.

"Come up with an excuse to leave early yet?" Sky asked.

"No not really." Bloom said.

"What if we did a fake break up?" He asked.

"Ok I could use that excuse to say I'm going home to talk to my parents on how to get over a break up." Bloom said.

"Alright and I'll be the one that said we should break up." Sky said.

"Ok I'll tell the girls about it and if they plan on coming over and talking to you I'll give one of the other boys a call to give you a warning." Bloom said.

"So what's the excuse for you two breaking up?" Timmy asked from inside the room.

"I'll just say that you lost interest in me and wanted to have a chance to date other girls while in school you know before you become King." Bloom said.

"Ok and if your friends do come over to kill me I'll just need to prepare to defend myself.

"That's what the five minute for." Bloom said. "Ok now what?" Sky asked quickly.

"Well here's your phone." Timmy said throwing it to Bloom.

"It looks the same." Bloom said

. "Well if you look through the settings it lets you look things up and changes to look like a regular cellphone from Earth." Timmy explained pressing one of the buttons on the side. Bloom watched her cellphone to change into a regular flip phone.

"Wow looks like my old cell phone from when I first came here." Bloom said.

"Bloom we're back." A voice said from outside her room

. "Well looks like time to go." Timmy said.

"Right bye Bloom call you later." Sky said leaving the room. The girls waited for the boys to leave before questioning on what had happened.

"So Bloom what's up?" Tecna asked sternly.

"Well it wasn't that bad as it seems " Bloom started slowly. She noticed the other girl looking at her.

"Sky came over to say that he wanted to break up with me." She said slowly.

"And you're ok with that?" Stella asked.

"Well yeah I agreed to it." Bloom answered.

"Yeah you would have to." Musa said.

"Come on girls let's go." Layla ordered.

"Where?" Flora asked.

"Redfountain to talk to Sky of course." She answered.

"Right behind you." Stella said as she and the other girls marched out of the dorm. Bloom waited for the door to close before pulling out her cellphone and dialing Brandon's number.

~Redfountain~

"So what was the 'bad news' you and Bloom made up while you were over there.?" Brandon asked.

"I said we broke up." Sky answered. The other boys who were in the room stopped and looked at him.

"What? We didn't really break up." Sky said.

"You know the other girls do anything to keep her happy." Helia said.

"It includes the girl coming over and yelling at you until you get back together with Bloom." Riven added in.

"Look Bloom is going to call one of you guys and give us a warning." Sky said as Brandon's cellphone went off.

"Which would be now." Brandon said looking at the caller id on his phone.

"Hello?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon it's me Bloom I'm going along with Sky's plan and the girls are coming over now." Bloom's voice said into the phone.

"Don't worry we're going to back him up." Brandon said.

"Thanks, bye." her voice said from the other line.

"No prob bye" Brandon replied and the two hung up.

"That was Bloom the girls are coming." He informed his friends.

"You know we're going to back you up on this." Riven said. Soon came a loud knock on the door.

"Must be them." Helia said.

"Of course who else knocks that loud on a door." Timmy replied.

"I'll get it" Nebu said walking over to the door. After unlocking the door the girls barged in and walked over to Sky.

"Come in?!" Nebu said watching the girls storm in.

"Can we help you guys?" Riven asked. Ignoring him Stella started yelling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLOOM?!" She yelled.

"Easy Stella we can't disturb anyone." Brandon said.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT JERK HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" She continued screaming.

"Stella." Brandon called her name.

"Bloom doesn't want to be with us she wants to be left alone. it's all because Sky broke up with her." Stella said and started to cry in her boyfriends arm.

"Sky why did you suddenly decide to break up with Bloom?" Layla asked.

"I didn't have the same feelings for her as I used to and beside I want to be available to go out with other girls before I graduate." Sky answered.

"Thanks for your honest opinion." Flora said.

"Yeah sorry for barging in." Tecna said smiling.

"Come on Stella let's leave them alone." Musa said dragging her friend out of the room.

"Hold on one more thing." Stella said walking back in.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked as the girls turned around. They watched Stella walk up to Sky slap him in the face.

"That's for being a jerk." She said.

"Ok Stella you guys really need to go now." Brandon said walking her out of the room.

"Stella did you really need to Sky that hard?" Musa asked.

"No but he needs to know not to mess with my friends." Stella said walking down the hallway with the other girls beside her.

"I have t agree with the guys on this but if Bloom and Sky don't want to be a couple then maybe we should leave them alone." Layla said.

"Stella Layla's right we can't force them back together just because they look cute together." Flora said.

"If Sky wants to be with another girl let him." Musa said.

"Fine but if Sky gets a new girlfriend she's not joining the team." Stella said walking away.

~The Specialists~

Back inside the dorm the boys were busy healing Sky form the black and blue mark that Stella had given him.

"Ok so Sky when you and Bloom planned that fake break up did you think that Stella would come in here and slap you hard like that?" Riven asked trying not to laugh out loud.

"No we didn't think it would go this far." Sky answered.

"Well maybe you two should have planned it more carefully." Brandon said.

"Yeah you know the girls are always protecting each other.

"It's like this rule they have." Helia said.

"Leave him alone you guys the plan was good. They knew the girls would becoming over they just did not p,an Stella's mood swing to kick in at that time." Timmy said.

"Hey Stella doesn't.." Brandon started to say before thinking about his girlfriend.

"Yeah she does." He said realizing his friend was right.

"So how does a girl slapping you hurt so bad besides the sting?" Nebu asked.

"It wasn't so much the sting it was more of the sharp nails she had on." Sky said touching the scratch.

"Well the girls did get their nails done today." Helia said. The others looked at her.

"Got it from Flora." He answered. The others said nothing but just nodded.

~Alfea~

Back at Alfea Bloom finished pacing up from home and hid her bags under her bed.

"We're back." Stella said.

"Hey how did it go?" Bloom asked.

"Not bad." Stella said and went in her room.

"So you feeling alright?" Flora asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Bloom answered.

"That's good." Musa said.

~The Next Day~

Bloom was in her room packing. She had been excused from classes and was already given the work she would miss to do over break. The girls had already left for class, all she was waiting for were the boys. Bloom finished up packing and was now on the phone with her parents.

"Hold on mom I think the guys are here," she said into her phone, hearing the knock on the door.

"So I got the rooms all set up for you, and we'll plan a bathroom schedule or something." Vanessa said over the phone as Bloom opened the door. The boys weren't there, instead it was Faragonda.

"I got to go mom, I'll see you soon." Bloom said and hung up.

"Morning Ms. Faragona, can I help you with something?" Bloom asked letting her in.

"No, it's ok Bloom, I'm just here to assist with the mission. Have you heard from the boys?" Ms. Faragonda said entering the room.

"Not yet, Helia told me they would come over once the gadgets were done." Bloom said. Her phone went off as she quickly opened the message.

"Yeah they're running late." Bloom said looking at the text from Timmy said. She quickly texted back telling them to hurry up.

"I see you're dressed up warm, is it going to be cold there?" Faragonda asked noticing Bloom in a long sleeve blue turtleneck and jeans. She had on black ankle boots with a small heal to them and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her coat and scarf were draped over her luggage with her keys on top.

"Yes very cold this time of year, there." Bloom said.

"Do the boys know?" Faragonda asked.

"I told them last night so hopefully they dress warm." Bloom said.

"Would you like to go over some of the lessons you'll miss while we wait?" Faragonda offered.

"Sure, that would be great. What about the exam I'm missing, will I have to make that up when I come back?" Bloom said.

"No, you're exempt from that." Faragonda said.

"Ok." Bloom said. She opened her books and the two went over some of the lessons.

~Redfountain~

"Come on guys hurry up Bloom's waiting for us." Timmy said.

"We know. Brandon hurry up." Helia said.

"Ready." He said coming out of his room.

"Are the gadgets ready?" Helia asked.

"Yep here they are." Timmy said putting them out on a table.

"They look boring." Brandon said.

"They're so replicate Earth's technology, which isn't much compared to what we have." Timmy said.

"Think Bloom will approve?" Riven asked.

"Not sure." Timmy said.

"Come on let's go, we're late as it is." Nabu said. The others nodded and left.

~Alfea~

Bloom and Ms. Faragonda were going over some of the lessons when they heard a knock on the door.

"Must be the boys." Faragonda said. Bloom put her books down and answered the door.

"You're late." She said.

"We know and we're sorry." Riven said walking past her.

"Blame Timmy." Sky said. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." Timmy shouted from the back.

"He's kidding." Helia said. The rest walked in quickly.

"Hello boys." Faragonda said.

"Hi." They said.

"Is Saladin coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." Riven said as they heard another knock on the door. Bloom went over and answered the door. She let him, Cotadorta and Griselda in.

"Is that everyone?" Bloom asked.

"I believe so." Timmy said.

"So where are the winx?" Riven asked.

"Class." Bloom said when there was another knock on the door. She answered the door to see Layla.

"Layla, what can I help you with?" Bloom asked quickly.

"I just grabbed the wrong books for class." She said.

"Oh want me to switch them for you?" Bloom asked.

"Uh sure. It's the white bind potion book. I grabbed the blue one instead." Layla said.

"No problem wait here." Bloom said and closed the door. Layla just stood there and blinked.

"It's Layla, she wanted to get back in the room but I said no." Bloom said.

"Get rid of her." Nabu whispered.

"I'm just getting her what she needs then she'll leave." Bloom said.

"Need a hand?" Brandon asked.

"No thanks I'm good, just be quiet." Bloom said going into Layla's room. She searched the shelves for the book.

"Got it." Bloom said and grabbed it. She left the room and went back out into the hall.

"Here you go." Bloom said.

"Thanks, everything ok in there?" Layla asked.

"Yeah why?" Bloom asked.

"Just curious, you seem secretive, everything alright?" Layla asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." Bloom said and slipped back into the room. She closed the door and waited for her friend to leave. Layla stood there for a few minutes before returning to class.

"That was close." Timmy said. "Yeah don't make me do that again." Bloom said. "Don't worry you can tell them everything after the mission." Riven said.

"If they're still my friends by then." Bloom said.

"Don't worry, they still you're friends, and besides it's our fault for putting you through this." Sky said.

"Thanks so where do we begin?" Bloom asked.

"Well you know the mission, and your part." Helia said.

"Right." Bloom said.

"Sky, Riven, and Helia will be joining you as well" Saladin said.

"And when on Earth, Bloom is in charge." Faragonda said. The three boys moaned. The other three tried not to laugh but failed.

"Also while on Earth the only people to be in contact are those in the room." Saladin said.

"So no contact with our girlfriends?" Helia asked.

"No, and for Sky and Bloom as well." Saladin said.

"So they pretend that they're not in a relationship?" Timmy asked.

"At least keep it to a minimum." Saladin said.

"Your family knows we're dating right?" Sky asked.

"They know I have a boyfriend and his name, they just don't know what you look like." Bloom said.

"Sky's never been to a family event?" Helia asked.

"He has just not with my cousins." Bloom said.

"But your parents know about him." Timmy said.

"Yep." Bloom said.

"Do they like him?" Brandon asked.

"They're fine, just not really pleased with what he's done." Bloom said.

"I see." Helia said.

"And they're fine with him coming?" Timmy asked.

"Well it's better than having three random guys coming home with me." Bloom said.

"Yeah you got a point there." Brandon said.

"Anyways, no contact with the winx." Riven said.

"Correct." The teachers said.

"Bloom included?" Sky asked. "

Yes." They said.

"So I don't bring my phone?" Bloom said. "

Bring your phone. You'll need it to contact us." Saladin said. Bloom nodded.

"Timmy why don't you go show Bloom what you came up with." codatorta said. Timmy nodded and got up. Bloom and Sky got up and followed him. They went to her room and closed the door.

"Ok here's what I got. We can modify them if needed to." Timmy said opening a box. Bloom looked inside and pulled out a few things.

"A bouncy ball?" Bloom asked.

"Correct but bounce it." He said. Bloom bounced the ball on the floor.

"Nothing." Bloom said.

"Something did happen. This ball created a sound proof barrier so no one from the outside can hear us." Timmy said.

"This will come in handy. My cousins are eavesdroppers." Bloom said.

"You'll also need this." Timmy said handing her a computer. Bloom opened it up and turned it on.

"It gives you access to the internet here and Magix. You'll be able to research anything and do your schoolwork." Timmy said.

"Not bad." Bloom said then looked at the Redfountain logo on it.

"Just need to change one thing." Bloom said going to her desk draw. She pulled out a large heart shaped sticker. She took the sticker and slapped it over the school's logo. "To keep our secret hidden." Bloom said.

"Right forgot about the that." Timmy said.

"It's fine." Bloom said.

"And finally I need your phone." He said.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"I need to make your phone more Earth like. I did some research. Most teens our age have one called an iPhone. Heard of it?" Timmy said.

"Yeah I have." Bloom said.

"Know what they look like?" Timmy asked.

"Yep." Bloom said.

"Good cause we're turning your phone into one." He said.

"No way." Bloom said.

"Way." Timmy said. Bloom watched Timmy change her phone to an iPhone

. "Not bad." Bloom said.

"Try it out" He said. Bloom took the phone and began playing with it.

"Can this download apps?" Bloom asked.

"Not really. It's made to look like an Earth not act like one." Timmy said.

"So keep it away from your cousins." Sky said.

"I will. Thanks Timmy this is really cool." Bloom said. She went over and hugged him.

"No problem." He said hugging her back.

"I think we should get back to the others." Sky said quickly.

"Right." The two said and separated. They returned to the others.

"You guys all set?" Riven asked.

"I think so." Bloom said.

"Anything else we should know while at your house on Earth?" Helia asked.

"No we're good." Bloom said.

"Well, then it's time for you guys to get going." Saladin said. The group grabbed their things.

"Here is a portal to Earth. And remember we will be checking in on you guys for progress though phone calls." Faragonda said. The team nodded.

"Good luck you guys." Saladin said. They went through the portal for Earth.

Author's notes:

~The chapter is longer than it was before.

~I made a scene between Layla and Bloom so the winx will get suspicious of Bloom's behavior.

~Riven and Helia are going to Earth. They were the two most suggested to go.


End file.
